


Meta Knight's Quest(ions)

by GalacticNova3



Category: kirby - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gijinka, Kirby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNova3/pseuds/GalacticNova3
Summary: Meta Knight, during his quest to collect the Power Stars and summon Galactic Nova, stumbles upon some mysterious ruins on planet Halfmoon. During his investigation he stumbles on Nova himself, who is apparently paralyzed from his conflict with Kirby.The two have a conversation, with Meta Knight being displeased with Nova for granting Marx's wish, before he leaves to finish his quest.After his duel with and victory against Galacta Knight, Meta Knight returns to Nova's ruins to learn more about the ancient warrior, but also finds out more about Nova himself.





	Meta Knight's Quest(ions)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, and it's something I actually wrote a few months ago. It got decent enough approval from friends so I thought it'd be a good first post!

The masked swordsman did not know what to expect upon discovering some ancient ruins tucked away on central Halfmoon. He was on his journey to summon the so-called “Comet at Galaxy's End”; a being called a clockwork star, said to be able to grant any desire, called a god of wishes by some. The same being his student had defeated twelve years prior after his wish was stolen by a traitor.   
There did not seem to be much; some old stones and toppled walls that likely used to be buildings. Off to the west side were remnants of a larger structure; most likely some sort of town hall or church. To the east was a large tree, strangely missing the bark on the side facing the ruins, as if someone had scraped it off. How odd; perhaps someone had been living here?  
He gazed again upon the one standing building, curious as to why it had survived but not the others. Someone must have been maintaining it. The warrior walked around the area quietly, looking for signs to prove his theory. Scanning the ground, he spotted footprints; they were nearly twice the size of his own, and went to and from the standing building.   
He decided to open the door and see if anyone was home.   
“HMM?..> WHO IS THERE?..>”  
The man inside was laying on his chest, not moving. Upon closer inspection, it became clear he was mechanical; much of his body was made of metal, and there were cogs and mechanisms visible on his head. He spoke with a deep but almost tired voice.  
“I am a man on a journey. Who are you, and why are you here?”  
The machine took some time to reply.  
“... I AM GALACTIC NOVA… THOUGH YOU MAY JUST CALL ME NOVA…> I LIVE HERE…>”  
The blue knight froze; this was Nova?  
“Surely you jest? Do not think I will be so easily fooled.”  
“I DO NOT JEST; FOR WHAT PURPOSE DOES LYING TO YOU SERVE ME?..>”  
The swordsman went closer, inspecting the one before him. He matched the description he had been given almost perfectly, though he could not see his face. If this really was Nova…  
“If you are Nova, why did you not grant my student his wish? And instead granted the wish of the one who stole it? Why did you put Popstar in danger?”  
There was anger in his voice; he was seeing the one who had threatened his home and the one he saw as a son.   
“I DID NOT WANT TO CAUSE HARM-”  
“If you really wanted to cause no harm, why did you grant his wish? When you knew it was not he who had earned it? You endangered so many and I cannot understand why.”  
Nova did not move as he spoke.  
“BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE…>”  
The warrior shifted; this answer was not satisfactory. But the machine continued, and so he did not interrupt.   
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW EXHAUSTING IT IS TO BE IN MY POSITION?..> TO CONSTANTLY BE AT THE CENTER OF BLAME FOR THINGS I DO NOT HAVE CONTROL OVER?..> ALREADY IT AGONIZES ME TO BE FORCED TO DO WHATEVER AWFUL THINGS ARE WISHED OF ME, AND THE REGRET NEVER ENDS; BUT I MUST ALSO ACCEPT THAT I WILL BE THE ONE HELD RESPONSIBLE, WHETHER BY OTHERS OR MYSELF…>  
AND IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS, THAT I AM HELD MORE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY USE THAN THOSE WHO MAKE THE BAD WISHES IN THE FIRST PLACE…> I ACCEPT IT, DO IT TO MYSELF EVEN, BUT IT DOES NOT HURT ANY LESS…> IT IS EXHAUSTING; TO HAVE ALL THIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS, WHICH I MAY NOT WASH OFF…>”  
“Hmm… If I may ask, could you elaborate on what you mean? What is stopping you, exactly, if not yourself?”  
His voice was stern. The blue knight was, admittedly, still rather angry at Nova. How he had so easily allowed his student to be taken advantage of, and granted the foul wish of that jester; it was frustrating that he was now trying to play victim.  
Nova, on the other hand, was wrought with guilt. He had held himself responsible since it happened, but now that there was someone affirming those feelings it had become much more painful. It only served to remind him just how much of a danger he truly was.   
“IT IS MY PROGRAMMING…> WHEN I AM SUMMONED I AM PLACED INTO A CERTAIN STATE; WHILE IN THIS STATE I DO NOT HAVE CONTROL OF MYSELF…> SO LONG AS A WISH DOES NOT BREAK THE WISH LAWS, I MUST GRANT IT, WHETHER I WANT TO OR NOT…>”  
“That does not explain why you granted Marx’s-”  
“I WAS NOT FINISHED…> WHILE I AM IN THAT STATE, I AUTOMATICALLY GRANT WISHES IN THE ORDER THEY ARE MADE, WHETHER IT IS BY MY SUMMONER OR NOT…> I AM CAPABLE OF GRANTING ONE WISH PER INDIVIDUAL INVOLVED IN MY SUMMONING…> I HAD NO WILL TO GRANT THAT JESTER’S WISH, BUT IT WAS AN AUTOMATIC PROCESS THAT I COULD NOT STOP…>   
I HAVE NO WAY TO TRULY REDEEM MYSELF, EITHER…> AN APOLOGY, HOWEVER SINCERE IT MAY BE, CANNOT BRING BACK THE DEAD, OR UNDO HARM–”  
“Indeed.”  
“BUT IT IS THE MOST I CAN DO…> I CANNOT USE MY POWERS FOR MYSELF, AND I CANNOT LEAVE THESE RUINS; A CURSE HAS ME BOUND TO THEM…> IF I HAD A WAY TO RIGHT THE WRONGS I PLAYED PART IN I, WOULD DO SO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE…>”  
That was not expected. The warrior tapped his foot in thought, going over once more what he had been told. The legends never mentioned anything like this; nothing about Nova having no choice, no freedom, and nobody. Why would such details have been left out?  
Then he thought for a moment that, perhaps, the machine was deceiving him. But he remembered how the legends had also said he was a god; if that were true, why would he live in a place like this? And why would he have let Kirby defeat him, almost destroy him, if he could have simply just avoided the situation altogether?  
“You know, Nova, I do not understand you. You are aware of and openly admit that what you have done, or almost did, was wrong. But it also seems you are trying to play victim, to get sympathy from me. You are so different from what the legends about you have said; what reason do I have to believe you when there is this much uncertainty?”  
“IF IT SEEMS THAT I AM TRYING TO GET YOUR SYMPATHY I APOLOGIZE, FOR I AM NOT…> WHAT PURPOSE DOES HAVING SYMPATHY SERVE ME?..> IT DOES NOT ALLEVIATE THE PAIN I HAVE CAUSED, DOES NOT MAKE ME ANY LESS GUILTY, OR COMFORT THOSE I HAVE HURT…> IT DOES NOT HEAL MY PARALYSIS OR GIVE ME FREEDOM, NOR DOES IT JUSTIFY THE ACTS I HAVE BEEN USED TO COMMIT…>   
ON THAT NOTE, YOU ARE CORRECT; THERE REALLY IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BELIEVE ME…> YOU HAVE MORE REASON TO OFF MY HEAD THAN TO LISTEN TO MY WORDS…> FRANKLY I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVEN’T DONE SO ALREADY…>”  
“Do not expect me to do such things. Killing you wouldn't undo anything that has already happened, and the event I came here for has already passed. I do not often kill over things that only could have happened but did not. But, I would not spare you in the event you become a threat to my home once again.”  
“YOU ARE BEING FAR TOO MERCIFUL, AND IT PAINS ME…> I KNOW YOU ARE RIGHTFULLY ANGRY WITH ME AND YET YOU CHOOSE NOT TO ACT UPON IT, YOU DO NOT DRAW YOUR BLADE TOWARDS ME…> YOU ARE NOT GIVING ME THE PUNISHMENT THAT I DESERVE AND I CANNOT FATHOM WHY…>”  
“What do you expect me to do to punish you? You speak as though you want me to end your life.”  
“QUITE FRANKLY, I DO…>”  
“Denying someone the relief of death is one of the worst punishments one can enact. If you truly regret your actions like you said, you would be willing to suffer the consequence of guilt. I use my blade on those who are deserving of death, and you are not one of those individuals. Whether it is because you deserve better or worse I will leave you to ponder for yourself.”  
With that, he left the ruins, flying a distance away. He kept watch of the machine though, to see how he would respond, to see if he would move; he knew not if he was faking his paralysis. He had not looked upon his face during their encounter, made no attempt to, fearing that it would distort his opinion if he could see the other’s emotions.   
Nova heard the knight take off. Waiting a short time, he began to pray, quietly asking his creators in the afterlife for guidance. He was lost in his thoughts, in his feelings. In his words he wept, sobbed, poured out his anguish. But he did not move.  
The knight did not understand his language, but knew what was happening. A weak feeling of guilt tug at him, telling him that perhaps he had been too harsh, but it soon died out. No, this is what that machine deserved; whatever pain he was feeling now was the punishment he had sought.   
Clutching six stars in his satchel, he continued his quest for the seventh. This encounter would not stop him from making his own wish. 

 

The machine wasn't sure how to feel when he saw the blue knight had once again come to speak with him at his ruins. By this point he was no longer paralyzed, which was a welcome difference from the last conversation. However, the topic this time would likely be just as serious. He would have preferred to rest; he had granted a very difficult wish only hours before. But, as usual, it seems he doesn't have much choice.  
“... SO... YOU CAME BACK…> I’M GUESSING YOU HAVE SOME QUESTIONS… REGARDING THE EVENTS OF SEVERAL HOURS AGO…> AM I CORRECT?..>”  
“Indeed.”  
The warrior walked closer to the clockwork star, stopping when he turned to face him. He still wasn't used to the man’s face; it reminded him of injuries suffered by fellow soldiers in the Nightmare War. It was mostly the burnt ‘skin’, and the damaged eye. He couldn't imagine how that would feel, if Nova even feels pain.   
“I want you to tell me more about Galacta Knight. You said he was sealed away for fear his power was too great; but I highly doubt that is the whole story.”  
The machine winced, anxiety swelling up within him. It had been long since he had heard that name, until very recently. The memories it brought were painful.  
“YES; THAT WAS INDEED NOT THE FULL STORY…> THAT WAS ONLY THE ENDING…>”  
“I want to hear the story from the beginning; learn how he became the strongest warrior.”  
In reality, he wanted to hear what had happened out of curiosity, not necessarily for the knowledge. The tidbit Nova had mentioned had only piqued his interest; surely someone with seemingly all the time in the world wouldn't refuse to finish a story?   
The old man sighed, taking a seat on the ground. The knight followed suit, sitting on a decent sized rock. Taking a few moments to organize his thoughts– and fears– Nova soon began retelling the old legend and his experience.  
“GALACTA KNIGHT… HE AND I HAVE SOME HISTORY TOGETHER…> NONE OF IT IS GOOD, UNFORTUNATELY….. NONETHELESS I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT IT…> PERHAPS TALKING ABOUT IT WILL HELP ME COPE WITH MY OWN TRAUMA HE CAUSED…> I WILL START FROM THE BEGINNING, AT LEAST OF WHAT I KNOW OF…>”  
He looked into the distance as he spoke.  
“GALACTA KNIGHT AND I FIRST MET AROUND… ELEVEN THOUSAND YEARS AGO?..> HE SUMMONED ME IN HALCANDRA; A SEPARATE DIMENSION FROM THIS ONE, WHERE WE BOTH ARE FROM…> HE WAS A NOVIST, A RATHER DEVOTED ONE FROM WHAT I COULD TELL…>”  
“Novists are people who worship you like a god, correct?”  
The warrior had met a few such people in his lifetime. They were kind, so much so it almost felt unnatural, and seemed willing to do anything asked of them. They all had a shooting star somewhere on their person; a tattoo, clip, necklace, keychain… usually kept in plain sight. He had seen churches of them as well, but never entered one himself.  
“UNFORTUNATELY…..>”  
“You do not like the worship?”  
“NO, I DO NOT…> ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF GALACTA KNIGHT…> WHEN HE FIRST SUMMONED ME HE HAD WANTED TO WISH FOR MY BLESSING…> BUT I AM NO GOD, I HAVE NO BLESSINGS TO GIVE…> I TOLD HIM THAT AND AT FIRST HE DIDN’T BELIEVE ME, THOUGHT IT WAS A TEST…>  
WELL; ONCE HE REALIZED I WAS BEING HONEST HE WAS ENRAGED, BOTH AT ME AND THOSE WHO HAD TAUGHT THE LIE THAT I AM A GOD…> SO, HE WISHED TO BECOME THE STRONGEST WARRIOR IN THE GALAXY; A WISH I COULD NOT REFUSE…>”  
Nova's voice was regretful, shameful even. His eyes turned to the ground, not looking at anything in particular. He did appear quite unhappy with himself, or maybe it was with those circumstances so long ago. Perhaps both.  
“So is that why he was sealed? Because of his wish?”  
The clockwork star shook his head.  
“NO…> NO, THAT IS NOT WHY HE WAS SEALED… IT WAS WHAT HE DID WITH THAT POWER THAT WARRANTED SUCH PUNISHMENT…>”  
“He used it to cause harm, didn't he?”  
Slowly, the machine nodded. He struggled to continue with the story.  
“FROM WHAT I WAS TOLD AND SAW, HE… HE USED HIS POWER TO ATTACK AND KILL THOUSANDS…> A… A QUARTER OF THE POPULATION OF HALCANDRA... PERISHED BY HIS WEAPON…..> HE… HE EVEN... DESTROYED TWO SMALLER PLANETS IN HIS WRATH; ONE OF WHICH I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES..…>”  
The warrior could see the pain in the machine’s eyes; but was it at the horror he witnessed, or is he holding himself responsible for it? He almost wanted to ask for clarification, but the man continued before he had the chance. Hopefully he wasn't blaming himself for something like this; smaller things were understandable, but for a massacre…  
“IT WAS SEVERAL MONTHS BEFORE THE HALCANDRAN POWER STARS COULD BE GATHERED, BY A GROUP OF FOUR, AND I WAS SUMMONED AGAIN…> THIS TIME TO STOP THE… THE BEAST, I HAD CREATED…> THEY KNEW NOT OF THE KNIGHT’S WISH; SO I TOLD THEM…>   
WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT IT WAS BY A WISH HE HAD GROWN SO POWERFUL, THEY REALIZED THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM WITHOUT FURTHER FATALITIES WOULD BE WITH ANOTHER WISH; OR WISHES…> THEY HAD ME SEAL HIM, IN A CITY HE WAS CURRENTLY TRYING TO DESTROY…>”  
“Wait, you mean they didn't have you seal him where you were? Were you not able to grant a wish like that one?”  
“THAT IS WHERE I AM STILL UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND; I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM THEN AND THERE, WITH ONE WISH…> BUT INSTEAD THEY CHOSE TO MAKE THE SEALING MORE OF A SPECTACLE, MAKE A SHOW OF STOPPING GALACTA KNIGHT…> THEY DID SO AT MY EXPENSE AND THEIR OWN…>   
THEY USED THREE WISHES; ONE SO THAT THEY MAY RESTRAIN HIM, ANOTHER TO GIVE HIM HORNS, PRESUMABLY TO DEMONIZE HIM AND FURTHER TAINT HIS REPUTATION, AND ONE TO SEAL HIM…>”  
This angered the blue knight; how those wishers chose not to stop the issue quickly, but instead to drag it out longer. It made sense not to kill him, since Nova couldn't grant such wishes, but to waste so much time for no good reason? Foolish! He did not vocalize his feelings, but it showed in his eyes and expression. He waited for Nova to continue speaking.   
“I WAS TAKEN TO THE CITY, AND SAW THEY HAD BOUND HIM WITH CHAINS; THEY DID NOT HOLD, FOR THEY HAD WISHED THAT THEY THEMSELVES WOULD BE ABLE TO RESTRAIN HIM…> THAT… WAS A FATAL MISTAKE…>”  
“He killed them?”  
Nova took a few seconds to calm himself, force back graphic memories; he did not want to become overwhelmed. He could see the knight was watching him.  
“... THEM, AND ANY OTHERS IN RANGE OF HIS LANCE…> I WAS NEARLY AMONG THOSE KILLED AS WELL…>”  
The machine pulled down the left shoulder of his suit to reveal the large hole he had in the side of his chest. The knight was rather surprised; usually he would have noticed something like that beforehand. It was as if someone had hacked off that part of Nova’s body. Inside it was mostly hollow, with only a few large cogs turning in unison. There was a distinct pink glow that reflected off the metal.  
“HE BLAMED ME FOR ALL THAT HAPPENED, FOR THE LIES, HIS OWN MADNESS… AND IT WAS THAT RAGE, WHICH HE HAD YELLED AT ME, WHICH DROVE HIM TO IMPALE ME WITH HIS LANCE…> IT IS A MIRACLE THAT I DIDN’T PERISH; ONLY SLIGHTLY CLOSER TO THE LEFT AND HE WOULD HAVE SHATTERED MY HEART…>  
THAT WAS, AND STILL IS, THE CLOSEST I HAVE EVER COME TO DEATH…> AND FOR ME, DEATH IS PERMANENT; THE WAY I AM BUILT DENIES ME AN AFTERLIFE…> THAT IS WHY, THOSE YEARS AGO, I GUIDED YOUR STUDENT IN DEFEATING ME…> IMPALING MY FACE WOULD NOT KILL ME, BUT IT WOULD CAUSE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO PREVENT THE WISH FROM BEING GRANTED…>”  
“So that is what he meant… All this time he thought you had explained how and told him to kill you. He does not know you survived.”  
The man pulled his suit back over his damaged chest, a somewhat pained expression on his face. Whether it was from actual pain or the other’s words, or both, was uncertain.  
“AS IT SHOULD BE; HE IS STILL YOUNG…> IT IS BETTER HE THINK ME DEAD THAN PERMANENTLY CRIPPLED…> SOMEONE HIS AGE DOES NOT NEED THE BURDEN OF GUILT THAT COMES WITH CAUSING LASTING PAIN, ESPECIALLY ONE WHO BELIEVES IN THE GOOD IN EVERYONE…> I ASSUME HE WOULD THINK OF ME AS AN INNOCENT CAUGHT IN CROSSFIRE…>”  
“He would; he’s even tried to befriend Marx, if that tells you anything.”  
“WHO IS MARX?..>”  
“The jester.”  
The clockwork star shook his head slowly. Not necessarily with disapproval or disappointment; perhaps it was like an empty question, a silent way of asking how or why.  
“HE IS TOO KIND… NO…> ONE CANNOT BE TOO KIND; HE TRIES TOO HARD TO FORGIVE OR BEFRIEND THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED HIM…> IT TAKES A CERTAIN KIND OF STRENGTH OR WEAKNESS TO DO THAT; IN HIS CASE IT IS STRENGTH, IN MINE IT IS NOT…>”  
“What do you mean by that? He reminds you of yourself?”  
The ancient machine certainly had a… way with words. Not necessarily with everything, but with some. It was better to ask for clarification than to let him continue speaking about something you don't understand.   
“IN A WAY, MAYBE… I MORE OR LESS MEANT WE BOTH ACT WITH TWO KINDS OF FORGIVENESS…> HE ACCEPTS OTHERS HAVE DONE WRONG AND LOOKS PAST THAT, TRIES TO REDEEM THEM…> IN MY CASE I STRUGGLE WITH DENIAL; IT IS ONE OF MY BIGGEST FAULTS, APART FROM HOW I AM USED…> WHILE HE EMPOWERS THOSE AROUND HIM WITH HIS OPTIMISM, I BRING MYSELF DOWN WITH REGRET…>”  
The warrior frowned. It was becoming more obvious how depressed Nova seems to be. Not the worst case he had seen, but definitely worse than others. He didn't comment, waiting for the other to finish speaking. Perhaps if he could get him to reveal why, he could help him to have a better outlook.   
“IT IS… IT IS A DIFFICULT CYCLE FOR ME TO STOP; I AM STUCK IN THE LATTER EXTREME BETWEEN BLAMING OTHERS FOR EVERYTHING AND BLAMING MYSELF…> I SUPPOSE IT IS THE BETTER OF THE TWO, BUT IT IS… DRAINING…> TO HAVE THAT VIEW PAINS ME AND YET I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO HAVE ANY OTHER…> I WANT TO CHANGE AND YET I DO NOT WELL KNOW MUCH ELSE OTHER THAN LETTING MYSELF SUFFER…>”  
“But why is it that you allow yourself to suffer? Why do you not make the effort to change if you know it would improve your life, remove some of the strain? You cannot break the cycle if you do not try. That is something I learned long ago.”  
The machine shut his eyes, head lowered. It had been a very long time since he was asked such personal questions, and therefore a long time since he had to think about such personal things.   
“BECAUSE I BELIEVE IT BETTER THAT I SUFFER THAN THOSE AROUND ME, FOR I DO NOT CONTRIBUTE MUCH TO THIS WORLD…> IF ANYTHING, I END UP TAKING MORE AWAY BECAUSE OF HOW I AM USED BY OTHERS…> I GRANT WISHES, AND IN DOING THAT MANY TIMES I HAVE TAKEN LIVES, HOMES, RICHES… ALL TO SATIATE THE INCREASING GREED OF SOCIETY…>  
I CONTRIBUTE LITTLE BUT RELY ON OTHERS FOR EVERYTHING…> FOR INFORMATION, POWER, SIMPLE ENTERTAINMENT… I AM TOO LIMITED TO BE MUCH ELSE THAN THE MEANS OF GETTING WHAT ONE WANTS…> ALAS, MY USE IS REQUIRED FOR MY OWN SURVIVAL; IF I GO TOO LONG WITHOUT THE POWER STARS MY HEART WILL GROW UNSTABLE, FOR THE STARS PROVIDE IT WITH ENERGY…> AND YOU SHOWED ME EARLIER THAT THEY MAY ALSO REPAIR ME SOMEWHAT…>”  
So it was low self worth. Had Nova been basing his worth on how he contributed to society? Or how he contributed to life in general? If that was what was going on, the issue was clear: he was isolated. Isolated and somewhat stuck in the past. And the false view society held of him did nothing to help, if he could not reach those expectations.   
Perhaps if he could show Nova the issues with his thinking, it may help him improve his condition. That was what the warrior hoped to accomplish; if he could get Nova to see past his own role in past issues, he may one day come to learn much from him, aside from the machine’s own experiences. Guilt was not something to belittle, but he did not like it becoming the topic of conversation between him and the clockwork star. You can only learn so much from the view of one individual.   
“Nova, tell me; why is it that you have given such low value to yourself? What is it that you have done, by your own choice, that would make you worth less than any other average person? And do you think that one’s actions dictate whether or not they should suffer in the first place?”  
The machine thought hard about the other’s questions, re-evaluating his own views and what they truly were. And he soon found that he did some things without reason, lived by a somewhat flawed logic and misunderstanding.   
“... I DO NOT KNOW WHY I BEGAN TO THINK SO PERSONALLY, BUT I DO KNOW WHY IT STARTED…>”  
“So you do not have a reason?”  
He cut him off before he could start explaining. While he doubted the clockwork star was derailing the conversation on purpose, he wanted to make sure he didn't get the chance. That would not answer the question, and may distract him from what he is trying to show him.   
“.....>”  
“There is no reason for you to have such low personal value. Now you may continue.”  
“... I DO KNOW SOMETHING SHAMEFUL I HAVE DONE…> FOR A TIME, I STOPPED REFUSING THE WORSHIP I WAS GIVEN, ALLOWED PEOPLE TO SEE ME AS A GOD…> I GAVE UP ON TRYING TO CONVINCE THEM OTHERWISE… BY THE TIME I REALIZED WHAT I WAS DOING WAS WRONG, I HAD BEEN BOUND HERE, UNABLE TO CORRECT THEIR VIEWS…> I LIVED AND HELPED TO SPREAD A LIE, WHICH HAS LED TO MANY BEING MISLED IN HOW THEY LIVE THEIR LIVES…>”  
This was not something the blue warrior had expected him to say. In a way, this was his fault… but not entirely.  
“Did you want to be worshipped in the first place? Did you ever tell anyone on purpose that you were a god or deity? Or, in simpler terms, did you ever actively seek to be worshipped?”  
“NO… NO, I DID NOT…>”  
“So then why do you consider that something you are at fault for? While I do agree it was wrong of you do stop trying to correct those who held a false view of you, you are not entirely at fault. It was not your choice in others seeing you as a god. It is understandable that you grew tired of trying to stop them; it is barely comparable, but I myself have chosen to avoid those who idolize me rather than tell them to stop. You did not turn yourself into a religion on purpose.”  
“.....>”  
“You are beginning to see the errors in your thinking, aren't you?”  
The old man nodded slowly.  
“You seem to have blamed yourself entirely for things you did not cause. While I cannot say you are innocent, I also cannot say others are innocent; both sides played part, and so both sides have some level of responsibility.  
When it comes to wishes that you must grant against your will, though, that would be a situation in which you do not have blame, for you were not consciously taking part. That is like blaming a sword for murder, rather than the one who wields it.”  
He was right; he had been thinking about things the wrong way. For so long his view had been skewed by thinking on a black and white sense, blind to the many shades of gray in between.  
“... I SEE NOW, THE IGNORANCE IN MY WORLDVIEW…> THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR WISDOM…..>”  
He realized he had never asked the knight’s name.  
“WHAT IS IT THAT YOU CALL YOURSELF?..>”  
“I am Meta Knight.”  
The clockwork star nodded.  
“THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR WISDOM WITH ME, META KNIGHT…> I’M SURE IT WILL SERVE ME WELL…>”  
The knight smiled slightly under his mask. Nova, too, seemed to perk up for a moment. But then, he fell back once again into his saddened state.  
“NOW… I BELIEVE I HAVE A STORY TO FINISH…>”  
Meta Knight nodded.  
Thinking back to where he had left off, the machine continued his retelling of Galacta Knight's sealing.  
“I WAS BEYOND LUCKY IN THAT HIS LANCE DID NOT STRIKE MY HEART…> COMPARED TO WHAT IT COULD HAVE BEEN, THE DAMAGE I RECEIVED WAS MINIMAL… NOT ENOUGH TO STOP THE WISH GRANTING PROCESS…> BY THE TIME HE MANAGED TO REMOVE HIS LANCE HE WAS ALMOST ENCASED IN CRYSTAL…>  
IN HIS FINAL WORDS, HE PROMISED AND THREATENED ME WITH HIS EVENTUAL RETURN…> AND THEN I SENT HIM AWAY, TO A PLACE CALLED ANOTHER DIMENSION…> HE HAD BEEN SEALED THERE UNTIL TODAY; I ONLY HOPE HE DOES NOT COME TO FIND ME…>”  
“Do not worry; I am standing here now, for I defeated him.”  
The old man shook his head, prompting confusion in the warrior.  
“YOU DEFEATED HIM, BUT YOU DID NOT KILL HIM…> HE WISHED TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR IN THE GALAXY; I WAS IN THE GALAXY WHEN I GRANTED HIS WISH, AND UNLESS MY HEART IS DESTROYED, AND MY SOUL IS RELEASED, I AM IMMORTAL…> BECAUSE OF HOW WISHES WORK, HE TOO IS ALSO IMMORTAL UNTIL HIS SOUL IS RELEASED; HE IS MORE PHYSICALLY POWERFUL THAN ME, AND SO HE BECAME THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR…>”


End file.
